Pirate Seas - Day 5
For the old Chinese version of the level, see Pirate Seas - Day 5 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). :For the current Chinese version of the level, see Pirate Seas - Day 5 (Chinese version). |Type = Locked and Loaded |Flag = Two |Zombie = |FR = A Pirate Seas piñata |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with the given plants |before = Pirate Seas - Day 4 |after = Pirate Seas - Day 6 |image = Pirate Seas - Day 5, 6.png}} Dialogue (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Butter and spikes and everything nice. Crazy Dave: That's what butter and spikes are made of. (Penny appears) Penny: That's hard to argue or agree with. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty Since the player cannot pick their own plants here, they must use the given plants to kill the zombies. The plants given are quite useful. Sunflower is a reliable source of sun for this level. Wall-nut can block the incoming zombie horde, Iceberg Lettuce can give the player time to set up an to freeze threatening zombies. Kernel-pult is the main source of offense in this level, which can be difficult as it doesn't provide much fire power. Lastly, Cherry Bomb can easily take down huge waves of zombies. The player has access to Cherry Bomb although not unlocking it yet. Also, after the 1.7 update, the Kernel-pult is the player's main offensive plant. Waves 4 |zombie2 = 3 |zombie3 = 4 |note3 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie4 = 3 1 |zombie5 = 4 3 |note5 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie6 = 3 4 2 |zombie7 = 3 4 5 1 |zombie8 = 4 4 3 1 2 5 |note8 = 600%/7 Plant Food, first flag |zombie9 = 3 4 2 1 |zombie10 = 3 4 4 2 5 |zombie11 = 3 3 4 4 1 5 |note11 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie12 = 3 1 2 5 |zombie13 = 4 3 4 3 |note13 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie14 = 3 4 4 1 2 5 |zombie15 = 3 4 4 1 2 5 |zombie16 = 3 4 3 4 1 1 2 2 5 5 |note16 = final flag}} Strategies *Plant two columns of Sunflowers. When the wave starts, delay the first few zombies with Iceberg Lettuces to gather sun. Then, plant a Kernel-pult. Plant more Kernel-pults when needed. If there are too many zombies, plant a Cherry Bomb to defeat them. *Beware of Seagull Zombies though. Use the Kernel-pult's Plant Food upgrade when seeing them in a horde. *Kernel-pult's Plant Food effect is more practical than the Iceberg Lettuce's since the former's butter can stun zombies and at the same time damage them. Gallery Day PS 5 FR.png|First time reward PS5Char.jpg|By IMG 0094.PNG|By PS - Day 5 (PG234) - 1.png|By PS5.PNG|By SOPS5.PNG|By Trivia *Before the 1.7 update, the level did not have Buckethead Pirate or Wall-nut, but it had Spikeweed, Spring Bean, Barrel Roller Zombies and Imp Cannons. Imp Pirate Zombies could be summoned from them. *Before the 1.9 update, the player could not lose any lawn mowers. *It is the only level to have a plant taken out, which was the Spikeweed. *In the beginning of the level, Crazy Dave mentions that butter and spikes makes everything nice, a reference to the nursery rhyme "What Are Little Boys Made Of?". **This dialogue still exists in this level despite the 1.7 update removing Spikeweed from the level. Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 Pirate Seas Day 5 (Ep.53)|By Plants vs Zombies 2 Pirate Seas Day 5 Walkthrough How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 5's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Locked and Loaded Category:Levels with two flags